Late Night at the Batting Cages
by jessica032648
Summary: Gibbs helps Abby learn something new.


They aren't mine. Let me know what you think, I love reviews of any kind. Constructive criticism is always helpful, just try not to be mean.

"But Gibbs you don't understand!" Abby whined in a playful voice. Gibbs stopped at the door to her lab and turned around, sighing as he ran a hand through his silver hair. "You see the youth shelter I volunteer at has a softball team and the kids really want me to play. I have never played ball, no even as a kid, and you're the only person I trust to not laugh at me when I screw up. And I know I'm gonna screw up! You know I'm a fast learner and the only thing I really need help with is learning how to hit the damn ball! Please?" Abby looked up, fully prepared to get on her knees and beg, and saw him walking back to her. He kissed her cheek quickly, a smile on his face.

"Abby you don't have to beg, I would help you with anything, you know that." Gibbs laughed as she clapped her hands together excitedly, pulling him into a quick hug before letting him go and getting back to work. He was walking to the door when she called after him.

"Tonight, right?" she questioned. He nodded and Abby tuned back to her work, wanting to get done as soon as possible.

Abby wanted to get done quickly for one reason and one reason only. She wanted to spend time with Gibbs away from the office. Gibbs was her best friend and even though she knew how he felt about his team dating their coworkers, she couldn't help it as she let her feelings go from friends to wanting more. She would never tell him for fear of ruining what they already had. The kisses he gave her on the cheek never helped her to tame the feelings, though Abby didn't really help herself much either when she hugged him anytime she could. His arms were strong and she had wondered more than once what they would be like holding her in more than just a friendly hug. 'You'll have to keep wondering cuz it will never happen,' Abby told herself. It wasn't her, she was fairly sure of that. it wasn't even the age difference or anything like that. it was Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs wasn't one to break his own rules, even to be happy. She knew that, but even in knowing that she still thought she saw something in his eyes when they were alone. It was the way he looked at her sometimes that really had her confused. Abby would never say anything to him, she couldn't handle losing him as her friend and that's what she needed more than anything was his friendship.

She heard a machine beeping incessantly and it jolted her back to reality and back to work. An hour and a half later, Gibbs walked back into her lab, telling her it was time to go. He knew it was wrong, but Gibbs always thought any time he could have alone with Abby was special, that's why he never hesitated to say yes when she asked a favor of him. It was getting harder and harder for him to hide his feelings toward her. Those feeling weren't totally platonic and that could get both of them in a lot of trouble.

"Abby," he called out over the loud music. "You about read?" he asked as he made his way over to her desk and sat down on the extra stool. Abby nodded her head, took one last look at the slide under the microscope, and turned it off. Gibbs followed her to the elevator after she turned off her self proclaimed babies, and they were on their way. It was already dark but luckily for Gibbs he had friends that owed him favors all over the place and one of those friends happened to own an indoor batting cage that he was letting Gibbs and Abby use after hours. Gibbs made small detour, though, when they got on their way, when he heard Abby's stomach growl. "Let's grab a bite to eat first. What do you feel like?" he asked as they got off the exit ramp of a small town not far from NCIS. Abby was flipping through the radio stations, looking for a decent song to sing along with, and shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she didn't care where they ate. She finally came across a decent station, although it was country, and left it there, singing along with the song that it was on.  She brought her head up and spotted a Taco Bell.

"Taco Bell sounds amazing!" she said and then went back to singing. Gibbs guided his car into the parking lot, still in shock at Abby singing along with country music. He stated this shock as they were walking across the parking lot to the entrance of the fast food place. "There's a lot more to me than meets the eye, Gibbs," she joked lightly as they walked inside.

Gibbs pushed all thoughts from his head. The last thing he needed was to think about how much more there was to Abby. They ordered their food and ate in companionable silence, both of them wishing they could say how they felt about the other.

"You read?" Gibbs asked, about five minutes after they were done. She nodded her head and stood up, grabbing the tray of trash she did. He took it from her hands and handed her his soda cup. "I'll get this, can you please get me a refill?" he asked, standing up to throw the garbage away. She nodded and filled both their cups, giving his back as they walked to his car.

"Thank for the food, Gibbs," Abby said as they got in the car. "That was exactly what I didn't even know I was craving." Gibbs leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Anytime, Abbs," he replied, sitting back up, he started the car and they were on their way to the batting cages. Abby sighed to herself, barely having been able to suppress the moan that almost escaped her when his lips touched her skin. It wasn't like he never did that, but when they were alone and he did it, Abby could barely control herself, and that was making her crazy. She shivered slightly and cursed her body for being so obviously effected by him, sure that he'd noticed, and she turned her attention back to the radio as she looked out the window.

Gibbs knew it wasn't very smart for him to be alone with Abby. It was always a challenge for him; Abby was a beautiful woman, not the kind he normally went after, but he found it hard for him to concentrate when she was around. "There's a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in the backseat you can change into," he said as they pulled into the parking lot and he parked the car and turned it off. To his shock and slight horror, Abby pulled her shirt over her head and turned around, searching for the shirt that was in the backseat. Gibbs drew in a shaky breath as he watched her, his eyes never leaving her body.

 He tried to stop it from happening, but his fingers wouldn't listen to his brain. Against his will they reached out and touched her pale skin while she was still turned around looking for his shirt. He skin was unnervingly soft and once again his fingers betrayed him as he ran his hand down her side, his fingers trailing a light pattern of circles on shoulder when he made his way back up her body. She shivered slightly and goose-bumps rose on her skin, filling only the places his fingers had just touched. She sat back up, coming face to face with him as he jerked his hand away. She saw the look of desire pass over his face and, as quickly as it had come, it was gone again, nothing but professionalism taking its place. "You shouldn't do that to an old man, I'm liable to have a hear attack," he gave her a half smile and she sighed loudly, pulling the shirt over her head and breathing in the scent that was implicitly Gibbs. He was still staring at her when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I don't want you to croak or anything, so could you like shut your eyes so I can change my skirt or do you want to watch?" she teased him as she reached her hands around her back to unzip her skirt. His fingers snaked around her wrist, stopping her actions as he leaned close, his breath hot in her ear.

"You really need to stop, Abs, I don't think I could handle that again," his voice was low and husky, and Abby couldn't help but wonder if he really did want her as bad as she wanted him. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her and Gibbs leaned back slightly to look at her face. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" he questioned. She nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak. Gibbs saw his chance and while her mouth was open he kissed her, lightly at first, testing to see if he met resistance. Much to his shock and liking, he found none and was surprised further when she deepened the kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth, leaving him breathless.

He pulled back to look at her, drowning in her eyes. He found his voice and was finally able to speak. "I don't know about you, but I have wanted to do that for way to long now." He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to control himself before he devoured her right there.

 "You and me both," she breathed, trying to calm her nerves from what she has just learned. "You have no idea the effect you have on me do you?" Abby sat back and tried to gather her thoughts, relishing the feel of his hands in her hair. She was debating on telling him how she really about him or just letting it go for now. She decided to go for it and turned her body to face him one more time. "Gibbs," she said softly. "I love you. I have for a long time, I was just so scared of losing our friendship that I didn't say anything." A tear ran down her cheek and she felt his hand come up, his thumb brushing away her tears.

"I love you too, Abbs," he said softly. "I don't know about you, but I think I'd like to skip your batting practice tonight, I have something else I would really rather be doing." Abby nodded her head and smiled at him, a full blown Abby smile, and kissed him one more time before sitting back in her seat and pulling her seat belt back over her shoulder. Gibbs turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot, driving to his house.

He wasn't sure what would happen with Abby tonight. He wasn't even really sure if he really wanted to know. All Special Agent Gibbs was certain of were his feelings for Abby. He knew the rules, but this time, when his brain screamed at him that this was wrong, that he shouldn't do this because he was her boss, when it gave any reason for this to not happen, he told the voice in his head to go to hell. They both wanted this, and they were finally going to get it, rules be damned.


End file.
